The Girl in the Mountains
by FLCgirl
Summary: The doll Mulan found in the Mountain, she meets the little girl and takes care of her. Shang knows her secret and helps her take care of the little girl. But when Mulan is kidnapped, what will happen? Will the little girl bring Mulan and Shang together?
1. Chapter 1 Found Out

Chapter 1 Found Out

Chapter 1 Found Out

Mulan sprawled out underneath the starts. This was the only time she had to herself since she joined the army. She wasn't even supposed to be there, women weren't allowed to join the Chinese Army. But, she was there for her father.

She sighed, she needed a sim. She undressed quickly and jumped into the cool water. She knew if Mushu, her travel-size dragon guardian, saw her swimming without a lookout, he would have freaked and scolded her mercilessly. But she knew that the other men were asleep. Well, that's what she thought.

She heard another splash and she hid behind a rock. She peeked out stealthily, and she saw Captain Li Shang, swimming laps around the small pond. He would swim by her soon, so she attempted to hide behind some rocks and brush, but to no avail.

'Hey Ping! Why are you hiding?' Captain Li stood feet from her, and she started.

'I… uh, hi Captain.' She activated her 'manly' accent. 'Well, I was just swimming, but now I'm tired so I'm going to go, Bye!' She hoped that he would take her hint and leave, but he didn't.

'Come on Ping. I'll race you around the pond. I have to get you back for kicking me down today at training. Come on!' He started to go but stopped again. 'Ping, do I have to order you out from behind that rock?' He swam toward her once again and she covered herself.

'Captain, I'm just tired. I could time you and then later, I'll time myself.' He came towards her again and she stepped back. Unfortunately, she slipped on a rock and fell back, her arms flying.

She felt Shang grab her arm and pull her up. She gasped for breath and tried to cover herself, but Shang saw. He jumped back, looking confused, then angry.

'What the, WHO ARE YOU?!' He yelled. Mulan jumped behind the rock once again. 'I ask again, who re you?' He asked a little quieter. He placed himself opposite her on the rock.

'My name is Mulan.' She stated strongly.

'Why are you here Pin… Mulan?' Shang asked, looking intrigued.

'I'm here to save my fathers life. He was a General in the last war and was injured. He can't walk very well and it pains him to do anything physical. He would have been dishonored if the army sent him home, so I passed myself as a soldier for him.' Mulan stated, almost without a pause.

Shang stared at the soldier he thought he knew. He couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. He should've seen that the wimpy soldier Ping wasa women. But now, it all made sense. He stared at her in amazment that she would sacrifice herself for her father. She looked nervous and tense, but he didn't know what to say to her.

'So, are you going to kill me captain? You could drown me now and no one will have to know the truth. Just say I went home and no one would be the wiser.' She stated mournfully. She just issued her death sentence.

'Why should I kill you?' Shang asked.

'Well, I dishonored the Chinese Army and lied to my commanding officer, and it would cause you great humiliation.' She stated, surprised with his question.

'I don not want to kill you Fa Mulan. You are the bravest women I have ever met, and my best soldier. But, if you are found, I don't know how I can save you. Do you understand? He watched her closely. She went from surprised, to proud, to pale.

'She just stood there, completely in shock. The things that Shang had said had caught her off guard. But she knew, if she was found out by anyone else, Shang would have to kill her.

With a knot in her throat, she nodded.

'But I will try to protect you Mulan. Just know that. I have deep respect for you.' He smiled at her. 'Now, go to your tent.'

'Yes Captain. And thank you, you are very honorable.' He nodded, a smirk on his face, and swam off. When he was gone, she let out her breath.

She got out of the water and went directly to her tent. Mushu was fast asleep. She crashed, content in her problems but nervous of how Shang was going to treat her from now on.


	2. Chapter 2 Shang's Humiliation

Chapter 2 Shang's Humiliation

Mulan woke to Mushu prodding her with a spoon. She was getting sick of porridge that was 'happy to see her.' She ate while Mushu fretted. She swore, Mushu was worse than her mother. She got dressed and went to the training area. She saw Shang, he was doing his morning exercises. She loved to watch him, but she had to catch herself. She was supposed to be a man, not a young woman.

Her three new friends, Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po, came up behind her. Before she knew it, she was tackled. She began to retaliate, using her intelligence to predict their next moves. She knew that Yao liked to punch hard, so she ducked and kicked behind his knees, making them give out. Ling came up behind her but she threw him over her shoulder and made him soar into Yao. Chien-Po, who as the mediator of the fights, stopped the fight before Captain Li would yell at them.

Mulan loved to rough house. She enjoyed these times, because she knew, once she returned home, she would be forced to become a traditional Chinese wife. But she would rather stay in the Army, she wanted adventure.

She was thrown out of her thoughts; literally, when Ling was catapulted off of Yao and Ling side-kicked her. She felt the wind being taken out of her, but she stood her ground. She tackled Ling, then, dodged Yao's tackle so Yao would land on Ling. She laughed as Ling groaned in pain.

'Serves you two right for trying to sneak up on me.' Mulan laughed even harder as the two began to stumble in getting up.

'Well, we thought if we had the element of surprise, we could get you down.' Yao grunted. He got up off of Ling. 'oh, sorry Ling.' He said in a flattering voice.

'Hey, Chein-Po, what's up big guy?' Ling asked as he walked toward Chein-Po, ignoring Yao's comment.

'Is it just me, or is there a powerful aura over Captain Li today? He seems nervous, which is unlike his normal behavior.' Chein-Po stated, looking worried.

The three of them looked over. Shang did look nervous; he was talking, actually, more like arguing, with Chi-Fu. Chi-Fu was the Emperors pompous council. None of the Troop liked him.

They saw Shang throw a piece of parchment at Chi-Fu, but Chi-Fu just laughed. Shang came over to where the group was standing, looking upset.

'Hey, we'll hold him, and you punch!' Yao told the Captain. Shang smiled.

'No thanks Yao, even though it sounds like a great plan.' Shang turned to the rest of the Troop. 'Soldiers!' Everyone got in line at that word.

'Let's start. Any brave volunteers to fight me?'

No soldier besides Ping had taken down the Captain, so the men stepped back, leaving Mulan up front. Shang looked like he was going to call someone else but Mulan stepped up to the challenge.

'All right Ping, lets get into position.' Shang raised his fists, he didn't want to hurt her but he had to keep a hard exterior to escape suspicion.

As they fought, Shang marveled at how feminine her Kung-Fu was. It was different than any of the other soldiers, how had he not caught that? He had taught her well, but he believed that she had inherited the Fa-heirloom for fighting.

They fought, but they only got short jabs. In the end, he caught her in a choke-hold, but she took his legs out and turned as they fell, pinning him to the ground.

He looked up from the ground to his Troop, shouting for Ping. He couldn't believe it, he had been beaten by a woman! He got up slowly, and she smirked at him. He knew that she had just proved about why she should stay. He just shook his head.

'CAPTAIN! URGENT NEWS FROM THE GENERAL! We're needed at the front!' Chi-Fu came racing up to him. Shang read the message, but it did not look like his fathers script. But Shang nodded.

'Be ready to move out in the morning. We are going to war.' Shang stated clearly, despite the bile rising in his throat. He was taking his first Troop into battle. He was a little scared about that.

He looked over to Mulan. She looked a little shock that they were leaving so soon, but then so did all the men. But he vowed to protect her, no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3 A Ray of Hope

Chapter 3 Ray of Hope

Chapter 3 Ray of Hope

Shang laughed. The men were singing about 'a girl worth fighting for.' And Mulan looked very uncomfortable. He felt bad for her, but he forgot why after she told them what Ping would look for. 'How about a girl who's got a brain, and always speaks her mind,' he knew that she meant herself.

Her thoughts of what she was made him think. Who was he fighting for? He had no one waiting for him at home. No mother, no siblings, no fiancé, he only had his father. Shang secretly hoped no one was waiting for her. He doubted it though, if she was betrothed, she wouldn't have run away. She would have dishonored her family. But, what if she had someone she didn't agree with so she ran away because of that? His mind was whirling.

He saw Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po at the ready with snowballs, but as he turned the corner, everything flew from his mind.

The village, the one that his father had left to protect, was completely gone. The buildings were destroyed, everything was in shambles. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

'Search for survivors.' He turned away from the Troop to hide his grief. He saw Mulan pat her horse, Khan, sadly. She turned to the West, so he followed silently. She stooped down to pick something up. His dismounted his stallion and approached her. He saw that she picked up a doll.

'I don't understand, my father should have been here.' Shang confided in Mulan, confused about what had happened.

'CAPTAIN!' Chi-FU has shouted. Shang approached him, but Shang saw. The proud Chinese Army, was laying in heaps of piles. Shang ran to the front line, to see his father. He bent and gripped his father tightly. He heard Mulan come up behind him.

'I'm sorry.' It was a simple phrase, but it tore his heart. He had no one now. He had lost his last family member. He kept his composure; Mulan put her hand on his arm. She pointed to the Troop. Shang looked up with tear filled eyes, to see his Troop kneeling down to honor the dead. Mulan and Shang joined in with their prayers.

Mulan's attention was cut short, she thought, for a second, that she could hear distant crying. She looked around but saw no one. She looked at Shang but he was not crying. She shrugged in confusion. 'Must have imagined it.' She thought.

She gripped Shang's hand and pulled him up. They needed to keep moving, the Hun's were moving through the Tung-Shou Pass, they had to catch up.

'Shang, we have to keep moving.' Shang didn't say anything; he just looked down to their joined hands. She quickly let go.

'Your right lets move on.' He smiled at her and started back up the hill.

All while she was walking, Mulan thought she heard a child crying, but she couldn't see anyone. She passed it as her imagination again.

She walked back to where she left Khan, Mushu, and her lucky cricket, Cri-Kee. But they weren't there. She followed their tracks and saw Khan standing beside a cellar, and the doors were open. As she moved closer, she defiantly heard crying. She rushed to the cellar and saw a little girl, no more than five, huddled over for warmth. Mushu and Cri-Kee were talking to her. But the little girl would not stop crying. Mulan called out, in her womanly voice.

'Hello? It's ok; I'm not going to hurt you.' The little girl started, she saw a man but she heard a woman's voice. She cowered away as Mulan attempted to put her cloak around her. Mulan sighed.

'Mushu, go get Shang. Tell him there's a survivor.' She began to stand up but she felt her being looked at. She turned to see Shang standing there, eye's on the little girl. She saw him look around outside.

'Mulan, who's Mushu?' He looked around the cellar, only to see a little girl and Mulan. Mulan sighed.

'Mushu, you need to meet Shang.' Shang jumped back as a tiny little red lizard came onto Mulan's shoulder. He laughed.

'It's a little red lizard. Is he a messenger or something?' Mulan looked affronted.

'No Captain, he is my guardian.' Mushu jumped toward Shang.

'Yea man and I am NOT a lizard. I'm a Dragon, and I don't do that tongue thing.' He blew a little fire, and the little girl giggled.

The group looked at the little girl, she stopped crying but was watching the whole discussion and started to laugh. Mulan smiled and winked at Shang. He had taken her hint to try to get the little girl to laugh. Mulan began to walk toward the girl, the girl did not cower away.

'Hi there, my name is Mulan, what is your name?' The little girl smiled a little. She still looked unsure about trusting these two adults.

'Hi, my name is Captain Li Shang. We are with the Chinese Army, you can trust us.' The little girl looked at him.

'Are you related to the General?' She asked quietly. He started, he didn't want to think about his father. But h nodded.

'You look like him, he stayed with my family. He was the one who told me to hide. I was so scared.' She started to cry again. Mushu went to her side and patted her hand. Shang was looking sad; he wanted to talk to his father so bad.

'Thank you for telling me that. Can you tell me who I can thank properly for telling me that my fathers last acts were to save a pretty little lady?' He smiled at her. The girl nodded.

'My name is Sue Spring. My family just calls me Spring.' Shang nodded.

'Thank you then, Miss. Spring.' She giggled as he bowed to her. Mulan came up and started to talk.

'Spring, you need to know that outside of the people present in this room, my name is Ping. You know,' she started to whisper and smiled as Spring leaned in eagerly. 'Girls aren't supposed to be in the Army, but I proved that law wrong.' Spring giggled.

Shang wanted to say something, but then he realized that the Troop was probably wondering where they were.

'Mulan, we need to go get the Troop, they are probably wondering where we are. I'll tell them that we're staying for another couple of days.' He left the cellar. Spring was looking at Mulan weirdly.

'Why did you choose the name 'Ping?' You could've done so much better than that.' Mulan laughed and told her about the first day of her joining the Army. Spring was laughing, Mulan laughed with her. She should've had given that area some thought before she stepped into camp. Oh well. Mulan heard the guys outside.

'Now Spring, remember our secret ok? There are three guy's you are gonna love. They are my good friends, and they won't hurt you. Are you ok?' Spring nodded, but looked nervous. Mushu crawled up Spring's arm and made himself comfortable down her back.

'Its ok Spring, Uncle Mushu will be with you every step of the way.' Spring just smiled and nodded. Mulan held out her hand and Spring accepted it. They walked out into the new camp.


	4. Chapter 4 The First Night

Chaptrer 4 The First Night

'I'm going to call Spring, Lily, because she's as pretty as the white petals.' The group laughed at her.

'Ping, you sound like such a girl!' Yao laughed and the others joined. But Shang saved her.

'Well soldiers, I think I'm going to call Spring Blossom, because one day she's going to blossom into a beautiful young lady. The group looked up, shocked. But Spring spoke up.

'Thank you, that was very thoughtful.' She smiled at him, and he winked at her. Spring began to rub her eyes.

'I think its time for Lily to go to bed.' Mulan got up and started to head for her tent with Spring in her arms.

'Wait, Ping.' Mulan turned around to Shang. 'Blossom can take my tent. It has more of a covering and a better bedroll.' Shang looked a little embarrassed but his commanding power told the guys not to laugh.

'Thank you Captain. I will take her there then.' Mulan began to walk off to Shang's tent.

'Ooo Captain, do you have a soft spot for 'Blossom?'' The group laughed.

'Well soldiers, I do like that little girl. She's adorable, and I think we should all try to help with watching out for her. We can't turn back down the mountain, so we'll have to take her with us. Do I have to make it an order to keep an eye on Blossom?' He eyed the group, but Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po all agreed to watch over her.

Shnag turned to watch Mulan exit the tent. He was surprised that she wasn't going to stay with Spring. But he realized she probably wanted to talk about what they were going to do with her. She approached the group.

'It's creepy staying here, don't you think? It has death surrounding it.' Chien-Po stated. They all agreed, it was spooky. Mulan sat down next to Ling, who threw his arm around her.

'Hey Ping, you have a certain soft spot for a little girl, don't you? Aww, its ok, you don't have to be embarrassed, she is adorable.' Ling elbowed her and laughed as she turned red.

'Well, I have a younger sister, about Spring's age, so I know how to treat them. But you obviously don't know how to handle her. Saying jokes about women, she's only four.' She gave him a disapproving look. He backed off.

'Ok Ping, I was joking. It's ok. Do you miss your sister?' He asked, hoping to get back onto her good side. Mulan smiled.

'Yea, I do. We're really close. I can't wait to see her.' Mulan sighed. 'I'm heading to bed, its been a long, emotional day for everyone.' She waved goodnight.

The group just talked randomly about anything and everything. Yao had to take the first watch of the night, so he left. Shang wanted to go to bed, but he realized, that he'd have to share with one of his soldier. Oh, boy, what an interesting conversation that would be.

'Hello soldier, I'm sorry, but can I share your tent with you tonight?' Shang laughed as he thought about it. He had hoped Mulan would sleep with Spring, but Mulan went to her tent. He then thought of Mushu. He wondered where he was, because maybe he could convince Mushu to talk to Mulan about sleeping with Spring. Oh well.

Shang decided to take a walk. He walked passed his Troop. They had seen too much today. The number of bodies that littered the ground was branded into Shang's mind. But he remembered when Mulan held his hand. It was only for a little bit, but it gave him confidence to keep going. And then the Troop met Spring, the product of war, a little girl who has been torn from her family, but has found hope in laughter. He shook his head.

He heard screaming. He ran back to camp to find Mulan racing into his tent. He rushed in after her, only to find Spring crying and screaming. Mulan approached her and tried to calm her down, while Shang stayed a ways back, unsure of what to do. Spring finally stopped screaming but cried even harder. Shang looked behind him, Chien-Po, Yao, and Ling stood, pale and curious.

'Is Spring all right?' Chien-Po asked. He looked very worried. Shang just shook his head. Yao and Ling looked at each other, both looking sad. They all approached her silently. Mulan was holding the little girl tightly. Spring was crying so hard.

She was looking around franticly. She seemed at lost to where she was. Mulan was talking to her, in a low voice, but Spring just shook her head.

'I want my Baba.' Was all she said, and it broke the men's hearts. Shang approached the girl and opened his arms. Spring looked confused, but she ran into them. Shang picked her up and turned to the guys. They awkwardly placed a hand on Spring.

'Hey little tyke, it'll be ok. Uncle Yao will take care of you. And I got to think of a nickname for you too. What do you guys think?' Yao turned to Ling and Chien-Po. They shrugged.

The Trio was thinking aloud while Shang turned to Mulan. Mulan turns out, was fast asleep. She held Spring's little doll, Shang smirked. He'll have to tease her about that tomorrow. He rocked Spring to sleep, and the sounds of the men talking were enough to lull her to sleep. Shang slipped Spring down besides Mulan and ordered the men out.

H approached Mulan, trying to get her to wake up. She was the worst one to get out of bed in the mornings, and he didn't think it would ever change. He poked her.

'Mulan, Mulan, Ping.' At 'Ping' Mulan woke up. She seemed disoriented.

'Uhhh, why am I in your tent Captain?' She asked, he just laughed.

'Because you ran in here once Spring screamed. But she's fine now.' Mulan looked down at Spring. She looked peaceful but who knew when the next wave of attacks would come? Mulan nodded. Shang looked at her.

'Um, is it ok if I slept in your tent? Because, I mean, your here with Spring and I don't have a tent.' He looked kind of embarrassed. Mulan laughed.

'It's fine Shang. I don't care. I like being here with Spring.' Mulan turned over, but Shang had one more question.

'Do you really have a younger sister Mulan?' Mulan shook her head.

'No, but I always wanted a sister. I was thinking about my father when I was talking to the guys.' Shang nodded.

'Ok, goodnight.' They smiled at each other and her left. She rolled over, placing a protective hold on Spring. She inhaled, the blankets smelled like Shang, she smiled and went to sleep.

Shang went toward her tent. As he entered it, he was hit by Mushu.

'Why are you in Mulan's tent? Get out, Get out!' Mushu began to breathe fire, but he started choking. Shang told him the Mulan was in his tent with spring and that he was going to stay in her tent so he didn't have to sleep outside. Mushu finally agreed to let him stay in the tent, after he ran off to his tent to make sure that Mulan and Spring were safe.

Shang relaxed, and everything that happened that day hit him. His father was gone, there was a little girl that needed help, and he was falling in love with Mulan. He began to succumb to sleep, but his last thoughts were, with a smile on his face, 'these blankets smell like her.'


	5. Chapter 5 Surprises

Chapter 5 Surprises for the Guy's

It was early in the morning when Mulan rose. She didn't know what woke her up, but she couldn't fall back to sleep. She watched Spring sleep for awhile. Spring looked so peaceful, but when she awoke, she would face the brutal reality of life.

Mulan got up quietly and decided to take a walk. She needed to clear her head; the thoughts of what she saw yesterday were haunting her. She had never seen a dead body, but she always pictured it as peaceful. But the death that she'd seen was so gruesome.

The hardest part was to see Shang be so upset, but he couldn't cry. 'I wonder if he knows how to cry' Mulan thought.

She found a good flat spot and she sat down, enjoying the quietness of the early morning. She never got to experience this, since she always sleeps in. She inhaled the cold, fresh air, but she heard something else.

She turned to see Shang, just looking at her. She looked around but didn't see anyone else around. She waved at him.

He looked around also, and decided to come and sit by her. 'Hey Mulan, did Spring wake up again last night?' Mulan shook her head.

'I don't know how you got her to sleep but it really knocked her out.' He just shrugged.

'Mulan, have you seen Chi-Fu around lately? I haven't seen him since he found the…..army.' Shan looked away again. Why couldn't he just face his fears? Crying was ok; he just needed to know that.

'Shang, you know you can cry, don't you? You've just lost everything, but you're still trying to be strong.' Mulan told him gently, she placed her hand over his arm. He just shook his head.

'Crying shows weakness. I can't be weak; I have to look over a regiment. They look up to me, if they see me break down, then they're going to lose hope.' Mulan shook her head also.

'Shang, do you see anyone around right now? I can leave and you can have your time. I'll just tell everyone that you're trying to think of a strategy. And when you come back, I'll give you the strategy.' She hoped that the last comment would get a smile out of him, but it didn't, he just looked like a stone, not giving any emotion.

She squeezed his arm and started to get up but stopped dead. Chi-Fu was standing less than 100 feet away, eyeing them suspiciously.

'Um, I found Chi-Fu, Captain.' Shang glanced up and nodded. He Stood up and stalked away, Chi-Fu trailing behind him.

'Crap.' Was all the Shang could think of; Chi-Fu had seen the exchange between him and Mulan, and now the little creep was following him. He knew that he would be berated for being alone with a soldier. But he was too upset to be lectured at.

Mulan had struck a nerve. He couldn't cry, his father had trained him not to. But now he was hearing that it was ok. Why must there be drama in the middle of War? He hated it. After this war was done, he wanted to retire. True, he was young and has a lot going for him, but he wanted to settle down and get away from his past. If he stayed in the Army, everyone would remind him of his father.

'Captain,' Chi-Fu started with a sneer. He held his pen, ready to take notes of the conversation. 'Need I remind you, that it is highly inappropriate for a Captain to be alone with a soldier. And you two were talking so intently, I believe I should know the gist of the conversation, for I am the Emperor's Council.' He added at the end looking very pompous.

Shang wanted to punch him. Chi-Fu was a gossip, and he wanted to know about his personal life. True, it was against the sense of dignity for a Captain to be having a personal conversation with a soldier. But Chi-Fu didn't need to know that it was personal.

'For you information, Chi-Fu, Ping and I were talking of my next plan of action. As you know, Ping is an expert of strategies so I decided to ask his opinion. Is that a problem?' He spat at the _beloved_ Council.

Shang began to walk off, but Chi-Fu snickered. Shang turned to see a smirk on the Council's face.

'What?' Shang asked trying to wipe the smirk off of Chi-Fu's face.

'Oh nothing, I'm just thinking about how marvelous to tell the Troop about your _special feelings_ you have for a certain soldier. Oh the delight, to dishonor the Li family, your father will be rolling in his grave.' Chi-Fu started to laugh.

Shang's blood was boiling. How dare Chi-Fu try to blackmail him; and he spoke ill of his father. Shang's fists balled, he was about to strike when he heard Spring.

'Shang, where's Mul……Ping?' Her eyes got wide as she almost forgot about the secret. Shang sighed.

'Come on Blossom, let's go find Uncle Ping.' He grabbed the little girl and swung her on his shoulders. He didn't care about dignity right now. The little girls laugh was music to his ears, and it made him forget about how angry he was at Chi-Fu, at least, for now anyways.

They found Ping, in a fight once again. Spring was about to call out but Shang shook his head.

'Just watch how Ping is going to kick their butts.' Spring seemed uncertain, but Shang felt her grip loosen as she relaxed some.

Shang loved to watch Mulan fight. She was amazing; she used her brains to anticipate her opponents moved and was always able to dodge punches. Blocking kicks was always harder for her but he worked with her and now she was a master.

He never liked how Yao and Ling would gang up on her though. It wasn't fair since they would always sneak up from behind her, but she was also an expert in knowing her surroundings. Since she had to hide her feminine side, she had to be aware about who was around her.

It seemed this time though, that Mulan wasn't paying attention, for she dropped like a stone. But Yao and Ling just stood there, in shock. Shang went to investigate, completely forgetting that Spring was on his back.

He approached the group, but stopped dead. It seemed that her travel clothes were ripped, and she didn't bind herself. She probably forgot, and since he was in her tent, she didn't dare go near it.

Yao and Ling just stood flabbergasted.

'What, Ping? What is going on?' Yao asked suddenly, in a fury. Shang stepped in between them.

'Soldiers! Be quiet! Chi-Fu was behind me earlier, who knows if he is still here.' Yao and Ling looked even more confused.

'Captain, you knew?' Ling asked, completely blown away.

'Yes, now Yao, go to Ping's tent and bring back her armor.' Yao skimpered away.

Spring jumped off of Shang's back and went to sit in Mulan 's lap. 'Hi Ping! I woke up and you were gone, where were you?' Mulan positioned Spring so that her little body covered Mulan's front.

'Well Lily, I went for a walk and found this spot. I've been here since the sun rose.' Sping just nodded. Mulan waited for Ling to make a joke about how she never got up early, but he just stared at her.

Shang stood nearby, dejectedly. 'Now Ling and Yao know! Well, at least they are friends with Mulan, if they weren't; we would be in deep trouble.' He thought, he cringed at he saw Mulan looking lost.

'Now they know my secret! Why didn't I take more precaution? True, I always bind myself but I cannot believe that I forgot! I hope that Yao and Ling don't treat me any differently though. I know they will, but I can always hope.' Mulan thought as she sat there, lost in thought. She was so confused, she knew she could trust all present, but what if Ling or Yao got drunk one night and told everyone?

Yao came back, with Mulan's armor. Shang looked at him.

'Did Chi-Fu ask questions?' Yao shook his head. In Shang's opinion, Yao still looked shocked, but he couldn't blame him. He bet that he looked the same once he realized who Ping really was.

Yao approached Mulan and Spring. He held out the armor and turned to leave. But Spring bounded after him

'Uncle Yao, remember, it's our secret. You too Uncle Ling!' Spring smiled and the guys nodded their head. As they walked off, Mulan quickly threw on her father's armor. She felt humiliated. She felt unclean. Basically, 3 men had seen her, and she felt exposed.

Shang approached her and she cowered away.

'Oh come on, it's me. You don't have to worry about what's going to happen, they won't tell a soul, they have much respect for you. Plus, they are probably humiliated that a *whispered* girl *end*, can beat them to the ground in less than a minuet. I don't think they will tell anyone, except Chien-Po.'

Shang reached out for Spring. Spring had no idea about what was going on, she was too young, but she knew that Yao and Ling were in on the secret. Spring held her arms up and Shang swung her upside down. Shang began to walk off. Mulan followed.

'Captain, is it alright if I go talk to them about it? They are my friends so they should know the truth. And I am including Chien-Po. Bit if you believe it is safer to keep quiet, I will.' Mulan said quietly.

Shang turned to face her. Spring jumped off of him and held his hand. He really didn't mind Spring. When he was younger, he hated kids. But now, he really didn't care, but he didn't know what changed. Sping was just a sweet little girl, always there to give comfort.

'Mulan, I don't care what you do, as long as your comfortable in doing it. Don't do anything you think you will regret.' He wanted to tell her about what Chi-Fu thought about them, but he realized there was little ears around, and she shouldn't hear it.

Mulan nodded her head. 'Captain, what are we going to do now? Are we going to head out? The Huns are moving quickly, and we need to get to the Imperial City.' He just nodded; he hadn't come to a decision. He thought that the Troop should rest today and start out again tomorrow. He told her this.

'Captain…'

'Mulan, why are you back to calling me 'Captain'? We're alone; it's ok to drop the formalities.' She just shrugged. She knew why, but she didn't want to say.

'I'm going to go now Captain.' She walked off, in the direction of the tents. Spring looked up at Shang.

'Shang, is Mulan ok? Do I have to start calling you 'Captain' now?' He shook his head no, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong. They were fine until now.

'She's embarrassed, she was showing and the guys were just staring at her like she was a statue. All they have been talking about was women, and now they realized that their best friend _was_ a woman. It would be pretty embarrassing for them as well as her.' He thought.

Shang walked off, leaving Spring to choose who to follow. She left after Mulan; she wanted to be near a female.


	6. Chapter 6 Honor and suspense

Chapter 6 Altercations, Honor, and Suspense

Mulan took a deep breath. She didn't know what she was going to say to the guys, but she hoped that they would believe her. She just wanted to know that she wasn't alone in this fight.

She approached Yao, who was talking to Chien-Po and Ling. She overheard them talking.

'I just can't believe it. Ping…. And the Captain knew! You would think that he would turn her in. Maybe Chi-Fu is right about them, but he doesn't know the truth!'

She made herself known.

'Hi guys. I….. I'm sorry I lied.' The guys jumped. They all looked shocked, but Chien-Po smiled at her.

'I knew you were different. I just couldn't figure out why. It all makes sense now.' He held out his hand, and she took it. Mulan sighed; she knew Chien-Po would always be there. It was the others she was worried about.

Ling scrambled for words. 'Ping, or….. Never mind. Why did you come here? I can' trust you anymore. I think it would be safer for you if you left.'

Ling turned his back on her, she looked to Yao. He shook his head, and turned also. She knew that they would say no to friendship, but she hoped that maybe they could get past this difference.

She turned to leave, and she felt tears sting her eyes. She walked away, trying not to cry. She didn't hear Spring yelling for her. She just wanted to go away from the war, from her old friends, and from Shang.

Spring ran toward Shang. Mulan had completely ignored her, like her own mother. She had flashbacks of her family. She would never see her father's loving gaze again. She wanted to be in the comfort of a woman's arms, like her older sister. But Mulan had betrayed her trust.

She saw that Shang was with that tall, skinny man. But she didn't care. She ran up and grabbed his legs, completely catching him off guard. He stumbled, but straightened almost immediately.

'Dishonorable behavior.' She heard the Skinny man say, but Shang jumped to her defense.

'She's only four years and has gone through a horrible experience. I don't think honorable behavior should be considered right now.' He bent and picked her up. She cried against his neck.

'Continue Chi-Fu.' Shang barked.

She listened to them talk for awhile; they were talking about when and how they should travel to the Imperial City. She had never been, so she was nervous about the journey. Her father had planned a trip to the Imperial City for her sisters 10th birthday in the summer, but not anymore.

She began to cry quietly. Thinking about her family was hard for her. It had been 3 days since the Huns attacked, a day since she had met the Troop. But it felt like it was a lifetime for her little brain. She wished that it would all go away and that her family would come back. She wanted her Baba; she wanted to hear his voice one more time. Shang's voice was calming, even though he was stressed.

Shang hated Chi-Fu right now. All he thought about was honor. Spring was only 4! How could he expect a 4 year old to act after she had lost her family to this war! The poor girl just wanted to feel loved, and Shang was the only man there who would show any affection toward her.

He did it because he needed to love someone. He has no family at home, and he had just lost his father. He showed love for the little girl and it made him feel like there was purpose in his life.

Spring cuddled to his neck and he felt her tears. He wanted to leave and ask her what was wrong, but he and Chi-Fu needed to finish their conversation, well, in Chi-Fu's point of view. They went over the same information that had been approached, but Chi-Fu had modified the plans for his own liking. Shang was so tired, he didn't care anymore.

Finally Chi-Fu dismissed him, and Shang stalked off. He brought Spring to his back and went to find Mulan. He searched for a while but to no avail.

'Spring, do you know where Ping is?' he asked the little girl. But Spring burst into tears again.

'What's wrong Blossom? Where is Mulan?' Spring jumped off of his back and tried to run but he caught her. 'Where is she Spring?' She just shook her head.

Shang was getting tired at this. He didn't know where Mulan was, last he saw her she was going to talk to Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po. He had an idea.

'Spring, did you see Mulan leave from the gang's tent?' He asked her quietly. She nodded. 'What else did you see?' He asked gently.

'She ignored me!' Spring shouted. 'Just like my mother! I'll never be good enough for anyone!'

She started to run again, but this time Shang knelt down and scooped her into his lap. She hit his chest as she cried, but he wouldn't move or cringe. She needed a rock to cry upon.

Shang wanted to cry too. He knew how she felt. His father loved his brother more than him, but after the fire…. Shang was all his father had left, so his father had to use him.

'Spring, I don't think Mulan was thinking straight. She loves you, you know that. But I believe she just lost her best friends because they found out she was a girl. It is not proper for a woman, like Mulan, to have close guy friends. She is crushed because she finally found a place where she belongs and it was torn away from her. Do you see what I'm saying, Spring? She didn't ignore you on purpose. She isn't like your mother.'

After his rant, she just nodded. He hoped that she understood, Spring was all that Mulan really had left here. 'And me.' He hoped with all of his heart.

Mulan stopped by a cliff, overlooking the valley. Everything was white, and it was peaceful. No signs of evil, no signs of death. She wanted the scene to be painted into her mind. She stayed there for some time, not paying attention to anything.

Before long, it was sundown, and she needed to get back to the camp. She followed her frozen footprints, until she saw a figure in the distance. She dodged back behind some rocks.

She watched the figure; it was crouched by her prints and was coming closer. She didn't know what to do.

The man wasn't Chinese; she didn't know exactly who he was. He was a skinny man, with a bow and arrow. It was then she saw the emblem on his chest. A Hun! If there was one, there was many.

She scanned the area around her. The angle of the sun may prove crucial to her escape. If she could somehow move toward the sun, the light may temporary blind the Hun. She maneuvered, without taking her eyes off of the Hun, to an area where she could sprint to another patch of rocks. She turned and ran into a hard chest. She gasped and all went black.


	7. Chapter 7 Missing

Chapter 7 Missing

Shang was frantic. Mulan had been absent all day. Spring had been asking where Mulan was and he had to make excuses. He didn't want to worry her, she had lost so much already.

Shang approached the Gang, but they avoided his gaze.

'Soldiers, I have come to talk about what happened earlier today. You will not speak a word of it to anyone, not even Chi-Fu. And I trust you didn't make her too upset when she talked to you earlier. Do you know where she went?' His voice was commanding, disguising his fear for her.

Yao and Ling looked guilty but Chien-Po was the one who responded.

'Captain, I accepted Ping for who she is, but Ling and Yao were not so merciful. She left after they refused to call a truce.' His voice sounded sad, and for that Shang was glad. It proved that he was not the only one who was worried.

Shang stared at the accused. They just bowed their heads, but not in shame.

'Can I have an explanation of why you don't accept Ping, Soldiers?' Yao and Ling cringed at the harshness in Shang's voice. Ling mumbled something, but Shang couldn't understand him.

'What?' he asked again, harsher in tone.

'I said, 'King of the Rock,' Sir.'

Yao turned bright red. Shang had never seen a man so embarrassed. Shang did not get it, but Chien-Po snickered, and Ling burst out laughing.

'Shut up you two! That is not funny!' Yao yelled, tackling Ling. Shang sighed, 'Would I ever get through a conversation with these three without a fight at the end?' He thought. He watched as Yao's black eye got even darker, and how Ling's teeth were knocked out.

'Soldiers! Attention.' At once, they were standing straight, Ling swaying a bit, but still standing.

'Do I need to understand what happened, or can you just tell me why Mulan left and made Spring feel like she wasn't loved?' Hearing what happened with Spring, made the guys look depressed. They liked the little girl, even though she was a kid.

'Is that her name, Captain? Mulan?' Chien-Po asked. Shang nodded.

'And it's only to be used if you are sure no one is around.' Shang stated firmly.

'Is Rose ok, Captain?' Yao asked. Shang looked at him weirdly. But it clicked.

'Yes, Rose is fine, she is just shaken up. It brought flash-backs of how her family treated her. But that enough. I haven't seen Mulan since she left to see you. When did you see her last?'

When she left, she was headed to the ridge. I haven't seen her since. Should we send a search party?' Shang nodded, but then shook his head.

'No, we need to play this low key. How about, us four take turns. Someone needs to keep an eye on Spring, or else she'll know something's up. She's smart for her age. So, how about, Uncle Yao, go stay with Spring.'

Shang smirked as he heard Yao say something smart, but Yao nodded his consent.

'Us three with split up along the ridge. If you find her, just try to talk to her. I doubt something has happened, I think she's just upset about what happened.'

The Gang nodded. They planned to head out after sundown, so they would have the most cover from Chi-Fu.

Mulan awoke to the smell of cheap wine, urine, and dirt. She sat up slowly, but noticed her hands and feet were tied.

Reality came crashing back, she had been captured! She struggled against her ropes, but then noticed that most of her clothing was torn from her. The blood drained from her face. She passed out again.

It was well past midnight now; Shang had found tracks and followed them. There were small tracks that led to a ledge, and halfway back. But then there were men's tracks alongside them.

He followed the small tracks behind a clump of rocks, his fear was confirmed. There, alongside of some blood, was an imprint of snow, where Mulan had been brought down.

He scanned the area, but the Huns had covered their tracks well.

He scouted t he area, hoping to find at least a trace of anything. But all he found was a torn piece of clothing. But that was all. He lowered his head dejectedly, as he walked away from the place. He needed to sleep desperately, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. At least he'll be able to see Spring when he goes back to camp.

Shang took a little while before he headed back to camp. He relieved Uncle Yao from his post and took over. He watched as Spring slept peacefully. Unaware that Mulan was missing.

He couldn't sleep. He was too worried about Mulan. She was gone, stolen from beneath him. He knew that the Huns would figure out that the soldier that they caught was a woman in disguise; they are not as stupid as some might think. The men thirsted for women since they have been at war. Shang cringed at the thoughts that formed in his mind.

Spring rolled over and her dark brown eyes met his eyes. He sighed.

'You're supposed to be asleep.' He quietly chided. But she retorted.

'You should be too.' Shang just shook his head. She shouldn't be speaking like that toward an adult but she was speaking her mind. 'Where's Mulan? I thought she was going to sleep with me again. I want someone to hold me.' She sounded so young and innocent, but she was, and that was what broke Shang's heart.

Shang couldn't tell her what happened; he needed to think up of a harmless lie.

'Her horse, Khan, was injured today. After she met with the Gang, she went for a ride and Khan slipped. She's tending for him now.

He had a feeling that Spring saw right through his lie, but he kept to it. He wanted her strength. It was abundant in her small form, he wished for some. He scooped her up, trying to transfer some strength. But in actuality, it made him sleepy. Rocking Spring who started crying for no reason gave him some strength, but it was in the wrong form.

He vowed also to protect Spring no matter what, but he sent up a prayer for his Love who was in enemy hands. He drifted off to sleep, having horrible dreams.


	8. Chapter 8 Strength in Weakness

Chapter 8 Strength in Weakness

Mulan awoke once again, but her surroundings had not changed. She remained laying down, but she scanned the area.

She was in a tent that as very extravagant. There were furs covering the cloth floor, trying to keep the bite of winter maintained. There was a table in the middle, similar to what Shang had in his tent.

Shock hit, and her eyes were wide. She must be in Shan-Yu's tent! Her body was tired and sore. The lack of clothes on her body made her cringe, she felt dirty beyond compare. She didn't know how the women in the Brothel's did it.

As she was lost in thought, a big, burly Hun came into the tent. She spoke in a different dialect than she was used to. He lumbered over to her cot, but she pretended to be knocked out. He spoke to her then.

'Filth, get up. Unless you wish for me to defile you, get up.' He turned the cot over and she was sprawled on the floor, uncovered once more. He grabbed her roughly and pulled her up. She attempted to grab the blanket but he laughed.

'You think that will cover you? You must be desperate. Don't worry, the guys are not as bad as some might think. Lets go.' He began to pull her outside to the camp. She was frantic, she didn't know what to do. She was about to be dishonored even more so, and there was nothing she could do about it.

The man stopped and dropped her. He worst fears were about to come true. She then heard a man, whose voice was deep and comforting but at the same time scary.

She didn't lift her head, but she heard the man speaking in the different dialect. She heard the man who took her out of the tent leave, so she was alone with the voice.

'I am surprised that the famous Imperial Army would stoop so low as to enlist _women_' the mysterious man spat the last word, she felt herself cringe. He spoke once more. 'And I'm also surprised that a woman, such as you, could stay a virgin in a group of so many men.'

She wanted to look up, to see who the man was, but it wasn't long before she found out.

'I, am Shan-Yu. I took the liberty to jump over the Great Wall, the first of my clan to do so. And I ask of who you are.' It wasn't a question. She wished she could think of any other girl names than her own. She didn't speak,

'Tell Me.' His voice was growing stern. But she didn't give in. 'Tell me now.' He voice turned dangerous. But she just stood there. Not wanting to talk, for fear of what she might say. Shan-Yu then slapped her across the face. 'TELL ME!' She looked him dead in the eye. But she still said nothing.

He grabbed her roughly and turned for his tent. She grew frantic again, but she controlled her emotions. He threw her inside and came at her. She did nothing, to weak to fight, to depressed to run. As he threw her against the cot and began to mount her, she just laid there.

She thought about Shang and how she wished that he would save her somehow and that he would still care for her, even though she wasn't a virgin.

* * *

It had been two days since Mulan was kidnapped. Shang was in hysteria and Spring was in shock. Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po took over the camp since Shang was in no fit to command. Chi-Fu had disappeared at the same time the Mulan had. But no one really cared.

The Gang told the Troop that the Captain was ill, and he needed a couple of days. They knew that they should head toward the Imperial City, but the new storm had hit and it was impossible to see anything.

Spring tried to run away, but Shang always caught her. He wished he could run away with her, but his father's voice always stopped him. 'To run away is to admit defeat.' That was his father's famous line, ever since Shang's mother and brother died and Shang ran away from home.

He never cried. His father also spoke other words, 'Crying shows weakness, and the enemy can use that against you.' Shang wanted desperately to show his emotions, but he had been trained not to.

He looked over at Spring. She hadn't cried since he told her the news. She just sat there, staring into space. Shang looked toward the entrance of the tent as it opened.

Yao and Ling walked in a smile on their faces. It was the first smile that Shang had seen in days. They walked toward him and Shang sat straighter.

'Captain, we have a hunch. Can we talk privately?' Ling asked as he made a pointed look toward Spring. Shang nodded and walked to Spring.

'Spring, you need to eat. Can you go find Uncle Chip? He'll get you something to eat.' She just nodded. Spring couldn't say, 'Chien-Po,' so they made it easy and started to call him, 'Chip.' She walked outside and Shang closed the entrance after her.

He turned to the two soldiers, and they smiled.

'Hey Captain, are you feeling any better?' Yao asked, his gruff voice actually sounding soft. Shang shrugged; he really didn't know how he was feeling.

'We have an idea, but it probably won't take us anywhere.' Ling said, looking worriedly to his Captain. Shang nodded.

'Chi-Fu hasn't been seen since Mulan disappeared. We believe he might be a part of it.' Yao stated, shocking Shang. Shang hadn't noticed that the little freak wasn't around. He'd been too busy looking after Spring and his emotions.

'Soldiers, you might be on something. I haven't seen Chi-Fu anywhere either. Did you check his tent?' They nodded.

'Well, we tried, but he took off with the tent in tow.' Shang thought for anything. But then he remembered something. Mushu! Without a word to the soldiers, Shang rushed out of his tent to Mulan's. He searched through her stuff, only to find Mushu frozen still. It looked like he was sleeping, or hibernating, and he got cold.

Shang took the little dragon carefully to his tent, hoping that he wasn't getting too many stares as he went. He walked into his warm tent to see Yao and Ling standing exactly where he left them.

They looked at Mushu with interest. Shang placed the little dragon onto the warm cot beside the fire. He laughed as he saw the little cricket inside of Mushu's hand.

Shang explained to Ling and Yao about who Mushu was and how he new about him. They laughed when Shang told them he was a dragon. Shang actually laughed with them.

It took several hours until Mushu awoke. He yawned and started to stretch, when he realized that he wasn't in Mulan's tent. He began to ask questions, one after another. He freaked when Shang told him the news that Mulan was kidnapped.

'Those stupid Huns! They took my girl away from me!' Shang looked at the small guardian.

'Mushu, can you find her and then come back and lead us to her? And can you also find out if Chi-Fu is there too, but not as a prisoner?' Mushu looked shocked. And then he laughed.

'Seriously man, you think I can't find my own Mulan? You must be totally stupid or something. I'll find her, but I hope they didn't find out she was a girl. And if I find out that the sneak Chi-Fu rattled her out….' He said the last words with worry and anger, and Shang nodded.

'I know.' With those two words, Shang's voice cracked. Mushu looked at the captain. 'He must really care for her if he's beating himself up about all thins.' Mushu thought.

Mushu nodded and Shang, grabbed the little Cricket, and took off toward the mountains. Shang sighed, he hoped that this could be the glimmer of hop that they needed.


	9. Chapter 9 Found and Found Out

Chapter 9 Found and Found Out

Mushu and Cri-Kee traveled throughout the night. Mushu was worried sick about Mulan. He turned to Cri-Kee.

'Can't I leave her for a minuet without her getting into trouble?' Cri-Kee chirped. Mushu hung his head. 'Yeah, I know Cri-Kee, but I won't always be there. Like this last time, I needed a few days rest. So I napped, and what does she do? She goes and gets her self kidnapped!'

Mushu was even madder after the night was over, there was no sign of her and he couldn't fine her scent. He wouldn't return to camp until he found her. He vowed that to himself. The Duo roamed the mountainside, until finally, they found something.

There were horse tracks, all over the place, all going east. They followed eager to get to the bottom of the mystery. They stood on an edge off a cliff and looked down. Surprise was shaped into their faces.

In the valley, was thousands of Huns. Even more than Mushu thought was possible. They stood there for a moment, in horrible awe. Cri-Kee then started down into the valley, and Mushu followed.

They reached the bottom and kept their ears out for news. They traveled through some groups, but all they talked about were women, but Mulan's name didn't come up. Mushu sighed with relief.

The Duo split, hoping to find Mulan by sundown. Mushu went toward the center, hoping that maybe the prisoner he was seeking was placed there to prevent escape. He went from group to group, listening to what they had to say. One conversation caught his attention.

Two Huns were talking about how they wished to get out of the mountains.

'Shan-?Yu is wasting his time trying to get information out of that wretch. He's better off leaving her here. But at least he got his fill out of her. He's not as irritated. I wish he would let us have a turn.' The other laughed.

Mushu's blood went cold. 'got his fill? What does that mean? I hope it doesn't mean what I think it means.' Mushu thought.

He turned his little red body to the tent in the exact center of the camp. It was the biggest one, so Mushu thought it had to be Shan-Yu's.

Mushu crept to the entrance and peeked inside. He only saw one lone figure, huddled in a corner with a measly blanket covering her. He wanted to cry. He ran along the wall to get to her. He tied to get her to notice him without shouting. He stood several feet away, waving at her. She kept staring into space, not aware of anything.

He walked up to her and tapped her hand. She started and was about to cry out, but she realized that it was Mushu. She reached out and gave him a huge hug. He patted her back as she started to cry. He had a feeling she hadn't cried since she was captured. She calmed down.

'Hey, there's my girl.' He said quietly. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. He told her about how distraught Shang was and the Spring looked really sad when he passed her on his way out of camp. She nodded vacantly when he asked her if she was ok.

'I don't think you are. Your pale, you won't relax.' She didn't look at him. He sighed. He reached out and took away the blanket, she gasped, trying to cover herself. Mushu wanted to cry.

'I'll get you out of here, I promise. Are you in here all the time?' She nodded. 'Does anyone else come in here during the day?' She nodded. 'Is Shan-Yu in here a lot.' She shook her head. And spoke for the first time.

'I get meals, and only at night.' Her voice was scratchy. He sighed. 'Have you spoken at all since you've been here?' She shook her head. 'Ok love, I'll be back in a day with someone to help you. Don't worry.' Her eyes grew to saucers. She shook her head.

'No, these men are…. Rough. No one gets involved.' Mushu shook his head.

'I made a promise to Shang, Mulan. He needs you back. He can't even lead the Troop, the Gang is doing it. I promise, I'll protect Pretty Boy.' This time her smile was genuine. He kissed her head and scampered off.

* * *

Cri-kee also had luck. After he and Mushu split, he found the little girl. Chi-Fu was talking to another skinny man, in fast whispers. Cri-Kee used his small body to creep up directly on their outer garments, listening.

'The Emperor trusts me, I can get you in.' Chi-Fu was saying. The other skinny man, who was an albino, no doubt about it, was thinking.

'And what do you want in return?' The pale man asked. Chi-Fu smirked.

'Why, I want to kill that treacherous girl and her beloved Captain. Aso her friends should go. But that's all I want.' The pale man looked skeptical.

'Are you sure that's all?' Chi-Fu grew red.

'Of course, I would be honored if I could help you conquer, and work for his majesty Shan-Yu. If that is possible, I will give you the Emperor, and with him, China.' The man thought it over,.

'I will speak to my master, Shan-Yu. He will make the final decision. Where are you camping?' Chi-Fu pointed to another ridge.

'Over that hill, you Huns aren't easy to find.' Chi-Fu stated.

'Come and camp with us, if you want.' Chi-Fu bowed and departed. Cri-Kee stayed on the Pale man who shook his head and laughed.

He began to travel through the maze of tents, to one near the center. Cri-Kee saw a man who was talking roughly to another man. They both were big and burly, but one had a certain grace about it. The Pale man approached the graceful one.

'My Great Leader, Shan-Yu. I have just spoken to a man who is the Dear Emperor's Council. He wants to strike a bargain. If he gets the girl, her friends, and the Imperial Captain, and a place by your side, he will give you direct access to the Emperor.'

Shan-Yu thought about it. 'Where is this man?' His voice was silky and deep. Cri-Kee was surprised. The Pale man pointed to the ridge.

'He might be coming down to camp with us.' Shan-Yu nodded.

'I will think about it. Go feed the girl.' The Pale man bowed and left. Cri-Kee jumped off of him and jumped toward the opposite ridge of Chi-Fu's. He met Mushu there. He told Mushu all he heard as they traveled back down to the Troop. Mushu told Cri-kee the condition of Mulan and Cri-Kee started to cry.


	10. Chapter 10 Escape Plan

Chapter 10 Escape Plan

Mulan awoke once again to the interior of Shan-Yu's tent. She was so sore. She wanted to just curl up in a ball and die. But then she thought of Shang and Spring. Her heart lifted. She wanted to see them so bad. Mushu spoke of how bad Shang was, and that he was pale and worried. She smiled a little; at least she knew that Shang cared about her. So, she put on a brave face and started the new day.

Shan-Yu was rough last night. She didn't know why. She had a feeling that he was agitated about something, but she didn't really care. He tied her up again last night so she couldn't fight. Tears sprung to her eyes, she never wanted to be with another man again.

* * *

Shang, Mushu, Ling and Yao walked toward the Huns camp. Mushu was right, it was huge. It was sunset, so they would infiltrate the camp after nightfall. They sat and watched the changing of the guards, how often they left their posts, and other things.

They thought of many ways they could create havoc in the camp so they could sneak in, grab Mulan, and get out without anyone noticing. Yao proposed to set several tents on fire, preferably those with food and weapons so the Huns would be focused to save the items.

Shang liked that idea, but saw too many flaws. He proposed to have several cannons fire upwards, so that the Huns would think that they were under attack and run the opposite direction than their Camp. Ling liked that idea, but he pointed out several flaws.

Ling thought of something brilliant. 'Lets do both! The Huns would be so confused, between the impending attack and the burning of their food and weapons supply, they wouldn't know what way to turn.' Shang thought that was brilliant and they all agreed.

The next night, they began to plan of how they would make it work. They practiced of how to evade capture using the terrain. Mushu was traveling back and forth to relay massages to Mulan that the group was ok and they were going to get her out.

By the next night, Mulan had been captured for over a week.

* * *

Mulan was so scared. Mushu had been coming more frequently, telling her the plans and when to be ready. She didn't want anyone to get hurt, but when Mushu said Ling and Yao were here, she started to cry. They forgave her, she was happy with that, she could do anything now. She looked up into Mushu's face and smiled, tonight she would be saved.

But the last night was the worst night. Shan-Yu was so drunk, he could barely walk straight. She just sat there, waiting for him to start hitting her and forcing himself upon her. She only thought of Shang and how she would see him that night. But then she began to worry, if Shang sees what state she's in, he might not want her. She almost started crying, but she held strong.

Shan-Yu was hurting her but she would not cry out. She just hoped he would be done with her when the mission starts. Shan-Yu forced her to the ground and began to kick her. She tried to ignore the pain, but she couldn't anymore. She cried out once and Shan-Yu laughed.

'Finally, I have broken you. Tell me your name. And also, tell me why that little Chi-Fu wants you so bad.' Mulan blinked. 'huh?' she thought, 'Chi-Fu wants me?'

She didn't say a word. He began his rampage again, forcing her to do things. She wanted to kill him, but she was too weak. She waned to be in the comfort of Shang's arms, but that only happens in myths. The last thing she saw the flash of Shan-Yu's blade. She fell into the dark pit that surrounded her.

That night, Shang was anxious. He wanted to see Mulan, but he needed to keep his focus. Yao and Mushu had left so they could light the fires, Ling had the cannons set up about two ridges down, ready to fire them in the air.

Shangs job was to run in, grab another outfit, quickly change, and get Mulan. Mushu had warned him that she was really fragile and scared, but he couldn't believe that. She had seen much trial in the past weeks, this was new of course but she was always strong.

About midnight, when most of the soldiers were dead drunk and about to fall asleep, Shang heard the first yell and flames. Yao and Mushu started with the food tent and were starting toward the explosives and weapons. After the explosion of cannons from the Huns camp, Shang leapt and changed quickly. He waited for his next signal. The familiar explosion of the Imperial Armies cannon started him into motion.

He was going to meet Mushu at the entrance to Shan-Yu's tent and Mushu was going to set it on fire when Mulan was safely out. They wanted it to seem as she died in the fire. Shang was rushing toward the huge tent. It took longer than he expected because of all the drunken Huns trying to put the fire out and most of them started running to the ridge with swords, ready for an attack.

Shang finally reached the tent; Mushu came out of the tent looking sad. Shang rushed in and sank to his knees beside Mulan. He finally cried.


	11. Chapter 11 Hardships

Chapter 11 Hardships

Shang's life had come to an end. Mulan lay broken. He picked her up and cuddled to her. The bruises on her petite body were brutal. She had on nothing; he grabbed a blanket and covered her. The tears cascaded down his cheeks. He had only Spring now. He felt Mushu come up behind him. But he didn't register his words. His focus was only for the love of his life.

'Mulan, no don't leave me. Don't leave me, I can't make it. No!' He rocked her back and forth, trying to block the memories that were flooding his mind.

_Flash Back_

_He saw his family dying before him, the riot was loud, and the flames were burning his skin. The smoke made it hard for him to see, but he saw his brother jump in front of him and protect him. But then, his brother's weight fell on top of him. _

_He started to cry. His mother ran toward her sons, unaware of the arrow streaking toward her. She fell in front of Shang. He screamed. He tried to wake his brother up, but there was too much blood. _

_He felt a strong pair of hands grab him from behind and he fell into a cellar. He sat there, alone for a long time, crying for his mother and brother. He didn't know where his father was. He just rocked himself, worrying._

_End Flashback_

He felt something, but he must've imagined it. He heard something, but he wasn't paying attention. It was the coughing that got his attention.

He looked down and saw the most beautiful eyes. He couldn't believe it.

'Mulan? Oh baby, your back.' He hugged her tightly to him.

'Shang?' She said quietly. She blacked out again, but she was breathing.

Mushu grabbed Shang's and blew a little fire, starting the chain reaction. Shang held Mulan close as he ran to the ridge.

He was unaware of the chaos around him. The Huns were running in different directions, but Shang didn't care. Mushu was on top of Mulan, covering her body more protectively with the blanket.

Once they reached the ridge, Mushu left to cover their tracks. Shang started a small fire and placed Mulan by it. He took out a tent and set it up. He set up the cot and placed Mulan on it, covering her with many blankets.

He sat there, just staring at her. She had been through so much. He didn't think she would be this bad. He was disgusted with himself. He listened for the return of his soldiers, but he heard nothing. He lay down on the floor of the tent, watching her. He wanted to be there when she woke up.

Finally, about two hours after he retrieved Mulan, Ling and Yao came into camp. They came in to see her. All they saw was her face and they were thirsty for revenge. Shang knew exactly how they felt. He wanted to find Shan-Yu and kill him.

Mulan twitched and all here of them held their breath. Mushu came in when Mulan woke. She was disoriented, but she started to freak. Mushu shooed Ling and Yao out while Shang tried to calm her down,

'Mulan its ok, you're safe. Mulan look at me.' His calm voice quieted her a little bit. When she saw who was talking to her, she cringed away. He didn't understand.

'Mulan, it worked; you're going back to the Troop.' He said. Her eyes didn't lessen in size; she just looked around the tent. He reached out for her but she cringed away again.

'Mulan, can you tell me what's wrong? I'm not Shan-Yu; I don't want to hurt you.' At the words, 'Shan-Yu,' she started to cry. He reached out once more and she still wouldn't go to him. He said quietly. 'I don't care about what he did to you, I still love you.'

She basically jumped into his arms, bawling like a baby. Tears started going down his cheeks as well. He spoke quietly to her, telling her that she was safe in his arms and that he wouldn't hurt her. Her crying started to quiet and he kissed the top of her head. She relaxed into him.

'Better?' He asked her. She nodded. He took her hands in his and kissed them. He didn't want to let her go. Her arm was covered with bruises. He didn't want to do this, but it had to be done.

'Mulan, I'm sorry, but I need to check you. You look like you have several broken bones and I need to know if we need to take you somewhere to get more help.' He spoke quietly, but she moved off of him, covering herself more tightly with the blankets.

'Mulan, I won't hurt you. I just need to check. Please, I won't hurt you.' She still didn't give in. He sighed, 'Do you want Mushu to check you?' She shook her head.

'Do you want to be checked at all?' She once more shook her head. He didn't know what to do. 'Mulan, will you promise to let me look at your injuries tomorrow, since you won't let me tonight?' She shook her head. He didn't want to get mad, but he was loosing his patience.

She moved to lie down again, but cried out. He was by her side in an instant. 'Mulan, are you ok? Talk to me please.' She just shook her head. Pushing his hands away, she rolled away from him.

He gave up. 'I love you Mulan, don't forget that.' He walked out after that. He heard her crying but she wouldn't let him help her.

He sat next to Ling, who patted him on the back. All three of them looked murderous. Ling was the first to talk.

'What did the beast do to her?' He asked darkly. Shang looked at him.

'What do you think Ling? Well, from what I saw when I grabbed her, she was laying on the floor, apparently dead. She wore nothing, bruises over her entire body. Shall I go on?' Shang didn't mean for his voice to be so harsh, but his anger over the past week was coming out at once.

Yao looked like he wanted to kill something. Ling almost looked the same, but he had a look of a scared boy. Shang didn't know what he looked like but it probably wasn't pretty.

Shang looked over at Mushu. Mushu had guilt written all over his face. Shang didn't understand until Mushu cried out so suddenly, it made Yao fall off of his log.

'I'm sorry Shang! I should've told you how bad she was. When I first saw her, she didn't even notice me. She hadn't spoken in days. She only smiled once when I was with her. She was so scared but she didn't give in. She didn't want to speak so she wouldn't give out any secrets.' Mushu was upset, but the information made Shang admire Mulan even more.

She was so brave. She didn't want to give out any of the secrets of the Troops plan, so she was beaten for answers. Tortured, his Mulan was braver than him.

It was time to turn in so they could head out in the morning back to the camp. Shang told the guys that he would take the whole watch. He kept his ear out for anything. He heard distant shouts of the Huns who were still trying to figure out what had happened. His eyes traveled to Mulan's tent. He knew she wasn't asleep, so he went in.

She was sitting in a corner, with a vacant look on her face. His heart ached. He kneeled in front of her, speaking softly.

'Hey, are you ok?' Her eyes locked onto his in an instant. He held her gaze. Her eyes looked so pained. She reached out and swiped at his cheek. He was crying again.

'Shang, I'm scared.' Those three words cut him deep. Her voice was scratchy and hoarse. He held his hand out and she took it.

'Don't be scared, I'm here, no one is going to hurt again. I vow that I won't hurt you.' She nodded her head. He leaned in and rested his forehead on hers. They cried together.


	12. Chapter 12 Family

Chapter 12 Family and True Love

Spring saw them coming from a far away distance. She ran toward them. Shang jumped off of his horse and scooped her up. She tried to get to Mulan but her knelt down.

'Spring, she's really hurt. Be gentle.' Spring nodded and ran up to Mulan. Mulan smiled down at her.

'Mulan!! I've missed you! Shang wouldn't tell me anything!' She talked excitedly, wanting Mulan to share her joy.

But Mulan just smiled. The jarring of the horse ride hurt her legs, and her ribs ached. She still rejected the idea of Shang looking at her broken body. She knew that she needed to have her bones re-aligned, bur she was scared of what Shang might say or do. He promised not to hurt her but she couldn't trust that.

Spring grabbed her hand as they walked to the main tent. Mulan sat gingerly on the cot, wanting to sleep, but Spring wanted to stay close, so Mulan stayed awake. She knew that Shang was watching her carefully, so she tried not to cringe every time she moved.

Spring sat on her lap, much to her pleasure. Mulan loved the little girl, but she was in a lot of pain. Shang read her mind and scooped Spring away.

'Come on Blossom, you need food, Uncle Chip said he couldn't get you to eat.' He winked at Mulan and walked out.

Mulan took off the outer garments, the pressure of the garments hurt her skin, she was almost naked, except a bind over her chest and upper legs. She looked at herself. She was still really red. She wanted to cry. It felt like she would never be the same again. She covered herself with light blankets and fell asleep.

* * *

Spring was upset.

'Shang, I haven't seen Mulan in over a week! Don't take me away!' Shang put her down in front of the rice cauldron. He shook his head at her.

The whole camp knew who Ping was now. They were shocked but they accepted it. Since Chi-Fu was gone, no one questioned Shang's judgment.

Shang knew he needed to tell Spring the truth. He grabbed two bowls of rice and headed toward the outskirts of the camp. She followed.

'Spring, Mulan was hurt really badly. The Bad guy tore her up in the inside, she's still recovering. And when you sat on her lap, it hurt her.' Her eyes filled, but Shang stopped them. 'Its ok Spring, you didn't know. You know now, so you know to be careful around her.' Spring nodded. Shang gave her a hug. He gave her a bowl of rice and made sure that she ate it.

After they ate, Spring ran off to be with her uncles. He returned to his tent to make sure Mulan was ok. She was asleep. He went over and watched her sleep. It gave him peace of mind to see her, safe in his tent. She would never know how much it hurt him when she was gone.

* * *

Mulan was walking through the mountains. It was dark out and she heard a sound. She ignored it and pressed onward. Suddenly, a pair of arms seized her and threw her on the ground. She screamed as he tortured her. She looked up and saw Shan-Yu, but he melted away and it was Shang, he leaned down and whispered, 'I found you.' She started screaming again. She felt him grab her and drag her off. She screamed and her voice was drowned out.

* * *

Shang was in a panic. He was watching Mulan's face change from peaceful to scare. He knew she was dreaming, but he didn't want to wake her. When she started screaming, he rushed to her. He spoke calmly, despite what he felt.

'Mulan, wake-up, its ok. I found you.' After he spoke the last words, she started screaming again. He grabbed her gently and pulled her onto his lap, trying to wake her up. She fought against him as she started crying. He tried to speak calmly, but his voice sounded strangled.

He kissed her forehead and she calmed down. She started to whimper but he cuddled her against his chest. She woke with a start. She realized that she was safe, in Shang's arms. She looked up to his face. He smiled at her.

'Hello Beautiful. Your ok, I've got you.' She sighed. But she still wouldn't speak. He kissed her forehead again, she cuddled up against him.

It was then he felt like he was being watched. He turned his head to see Mushu, Spring, Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling all looking pale.

Spring walked forward slowly. Mulan took up much of his lap but he held his hand out to her. Spring climbed onto his lap. He gave a dismissal look to Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po and they accepted it. Mushu came up and sat on Shang's shoulders.

'You know, this is like the perfect family moment.' Mushu said, trying to break the silence. Shang laughed a little, Spring smiled, but Mulan looked sad. Shang nudged her arm.

'It is the perfect family moment, Mushu. It's totally awkward after the return of a special family member.' Spring laughed as Mulan blushed. But she still remained silent.

Shang was really worried, why wouldn't she say anything? She always had something to say. But now she was silent. And as if knowing what he was thinking, Spring asked a question.

'Why won't you talk Mualn? You haven't said a thing.' Mulan shrugged, but leaned forward and gave Spring a kiss on her forehead, and said a simple line.

'I love you Lily.' Her voice sounded like it hurt. It was scratchy and hoarse, but it was like she didn't know how to use it. She had to screw her face up to get the pronunciation right.

Spring noticed this and smiled. 'Thanks Mom. Oh sorry, Mulan, I didn't mean….' Spring ran out, clearly embarrassed. Mulan looked sad. Shang knew why. He looked at Mushu and sent a meaningful look.

'I'm going to go check on Spring.' Mushu ran out after the little girl.

Mulan just sat on Shang's lap. Content but worried. She snuck a glance at Shang and saw that he was smiling at her. She smiled too, but was quiet.

'Mulan, are you ok? Is what Spring said hurt you?' She shook her head. He nodded. 'Then what is it?' He asked with so much compassion in his voce, she started to cry.

'I'm broken.' Was all she said. He shook his head.

'You are not broken Mulan. You are perfect.' She shook her head. Her voice cracked as she spoke.

'Do you really want anyone who isn't a virgin?' Her voice was strained, she sounded so defeated.

'You are still a virgin. You didn't go to him willingly, he stole it. I love you, nothing will change that.' He placed his forehead against hers as she cried. He brought her to him in a possessive manner, trying to prove to her that he wouldn't leave.

She cried in the nape of his neck, her hand feeling his beating heart through his chest. This was real, he wouldn't leave. She was safe.

* * *

Shang woke up abruptly. He took in his surroundings. He was lying in his cot, but he wasn't alone. Mulan was curled under his arm. And on his other side, Spring was cuddled up to his side. He smiled. He had a family after all.


End file.
